This glasses are mine
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: One-shot   LiamxSharon  Liam está hasta arriba de trabajo, y se queda dormido en la Biblioteca sin querer. Cuando se despierta, se encuentra a Sharon y muchas cosas pasan allí... Pésimo pero pésimo summary, y un leve SharonxBreak. ¡Entra a leer! :D


¡Heey~!

Bien, bien...antes de que os lo preguntéis, ¿por qué he creado un fic así? Pues por puro entretenimiento xDDDD Yo soy SharonxBreak 100%, amo esta pareja y los apoyo totalmente, pero tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Liam y Sharon, me parecen monos xD...tal vez haya creado un mounstruo LOL.

**Aviso:** No me hago responsable de los OCC's que pueda haber. Siento que no he manejado con totalidad la personalidad de los personajes, así que si veis alguno, perdonadme. La poca experiencia con parejas inexistentes (?) xD

**Nota:** El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, normalmente pongo títulos que tienen que ver mucho...este no xD No se me ocurría ninguno, así que puse lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. So, no le hagáis mucho caso.

No contiene ningún contenido subido, ni nada, (por dios, ni pensarlo...) y contiene un levísimo SharonxBreak.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia es mía, surgida de mi loca imaginación.**

¡Espero que os guste y que no me tiréis tomates!

* * *

**This glasses are mine**

Liam bostezó.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo haciendo el papeleo acumulado y el de Break juntos. A veces se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a hacer su trabajo duro. No había dormido la noche anterior por culpa del mismo trabajo. Necesitaba dormir.

Echó un vistazo a la Biblioteca. Estaba vacía, totalmente vacía, lo único que había era la existencia de miles de estanterías en las que se repartían libros de diferente grosor. Era el sitio ideal para quedarse dormido y echar una siestecita.  
Liam sacudió la cabeza y sacó esa idea de su cabeza. ¡Tenía que acabar el trabajo! De ninguna manera podría quedarse dormido.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y resopló, cansado. Cogió el libro gordo que tenía al lado suya y lo abrió, sumergiéndose en las palabras que éste contenía. Aquellas palabras ya empezaban a nublarse y gritaban la derrota de los ojos de Liam al dejarse cerrar. Empezó a dar cabezadas, sus párpados le pesaban y ardían en deseos de juntarse. La pluma que sostenía se escurrió entre sus dedos, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara.

'_Bueno, sólo serán un par de minutos...aunque sea...unos...minutos._' Liam dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y cayó rendido al sueño.

/

…

'_¿...Uhm...?_' Liam se encontraba aún dormido, aunque levemente consciente. Un olor dulce y, de alguna forma elegante empezó a rodearle. Era satisfactorio. Notó como una especie de tejido sedoso lo rozaba, con suma lentitud. Aquello hacía que cada parte por la que pasaba aquello quedara marcada por el frescor, y la suave caricia de una esencia dulce que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
También pudo percibir el aroma a té, y a dulce. A mucho dulce.

Movió los párpados lentamente, para abrirlos con la misma lentitud. Aún medio dormido, pudo ver cómo unas pequeñas manos se aproximaban a él. No sólo unas manos. Abrió completamente los ojos, para divisar la figura de alguien que le era imposible no reconocer.

— Buenos días, Liam. —Sharon se había detenido, y ahora sonreía sin ninguna preocupación. Esa sonrisa hizo despertar por completo a Liam.

— ¿¡S-señorita Sharon! —Liam se alejó rápidamente, alertado, totalmente ruborizado.— Qué...¿¡qué estaba haciendo!

— Relájate, Liam. Estabas profundamente dormido con las gafas puestas, así que pensé en quitártelas para que no se ensuciaran ni estropearan. Traté de quitártelas con cuidado para no despertarte, pero parece que no funcionó.— el rostro de Sharon se tiñó levemente de un rosa pálido, avergonzada.

— ...Y-ya veo. —Liam pensó en la situación y comodidad en la que se encontraba hace unos instantes, en la que deseó haberse quedado. Aquello que le había transmitido esa sensación era Sharon, el cabello de Sharon. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y el calor volvía de nuevo a sus mejillas en mayor cantidad. —P-por favor, trate de no darme esos sustos, Señorita Sharon.

Sharon lo miró, e hinchó las mejillas molesta.

— Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me llames así. Llámame sólo por mi nombre. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Liam se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra "amigos", pero acabó cediendo a la sonrisa dulce de Sharon.

— Sí...amigos.—murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, y seguidamente se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, para comprobar que aún seguía en la Biblioteca. En la mesa en la que se encontraba, aún seguían los libros con los que estaba trabajando.

'_¿Trabajo...?_' Liam soltó una exclamación y buscó algún reloj. Parpadeó, y paró de buscarlo enseguida para girarse frente a Sharon y mirarla, con urgencia.

— Antes...dijo "Buenos días"... —Liam se temía lo peor.

— ¿Huh? Sí, claro. Es por la mañana. —Sharon parpadeó confusa, sin entender lo que sucedía.

— No...no puede ser...¡me he quedado dormido más tiempo del que podía! —Liam se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y su rostro estaba totalmente pálido.—¡Maldición, el trabajo...! No...no lo he acabado aún...— Liam bajó la vista, con temor, mientras se imaginaba a sus superiores echándole la bronca. —Debo trabajar, ¡aunque no me quede casi tiempo...! —Liam corrió de nuevo a su asiento mientras abría unos libros y agarraba la pluma que había soltado.

Sharon resopló molesta, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Liam.

— No deberías trabajar tanto. Por una vez que no hagas el trabajo no te ocurrirá nada. —susurró mientras le arrebataba el libro con el que estaba trabajando con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Señorita Sharon! ¡Devuélvamelo!

— No. Trabajas demasiado, Liam. Incluso tu propio cansancio te lo advierte. —Liam desvió la mirada ruborizado ante aquello.— Deberías...venir un día con Break y conmigo a tomar té y dulces...¿te gustaría? —Sharon sonrió ruborizada al nombrar a su sirviente, mientras dejaba caer el libro suavemente sobre la mesa.

— Té... — el corazón de Liam volvió a acelerarse ante la mirada de Sharon. El aroma que lo había despertado..., ese aroma, le invitaba aroma a disfrutar de nuevo de su presencia. Pensó en cómo sería tomar el té con ella...y Break.

El rostro de Liam se puso tenso. Break...él era su amigo, y lo apreciaba, sin embargo...cuando lo oía mencionar en las palabras de Sharon, por alguna razón le molestaba, y mucho. Su pecho empezó a ponerse rígido y sintió un dolor punzante, como si le apuñalaran por dentro. Break y Sharon. Él sabía que ambos eran muy íntimos, y se sentía fuera de lugar. Aún cuando en el pasado los tres estuvieron juntos, no podía evitar pensar en el largo abismo que separaba a él y a Sharon y en en tan fuerte lazo que unía a ella y a Break.

Suspiró mientras levantaba la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de Sharon, mirándolo, fijamente.

— ¿S-señorita...? —Liam dudó, pero se decidió a llamarla como le había pedido. —¿...Sharon?

Sharon no dijo ninguna palabra, ni cambió su expresión. Se acercó a Liam, mirándolo fijamente. Liam se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, ella estaba cada vez más cerca de él. El corazón de Liam se disparó, y la rojez empezó a subir intensamente a sus mejillas. Sharon estaba **muy** cerca. Se había acercado a él demasiado, hasta el punto de tener sus caras a poca distancia. Sharon abrió levemente los labios para tomar aire y dirigió sus manos al rostro de Liam. Poco a poco, se fue acercando cada vez más a él...Liam sentía que no podía mover ni un músculo. ¿Qué iba a hacer Sharon...? El tan solo pensar en lo que podía hacerle hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y no pudiera inmutarse.

Sharon agarró el rostro de Liam con sus manos, acariciándolo. Liam suspiró. Cada parte de su piel que Sharon tocaba con sus manos, ardía. En ese momento podría notar perfectamente el aroma a té y a dulce proveniente de ella que embriaga todos sus sentidos. Se sentía nervioso, su cuerpo no le respondía y no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada de Sharon. Aunque, también se sentía, muy, muy cómodo. No le gustaba aquella sensación, pero tampoco quería que desapareciera. Eso no.

Tragó saliva, y pudo ver cómo el rostro de Sharon estaba justo en frente del suyo.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se rendía totalmente ante la mirada de Sharon y ante lo que pudiera suceder.

— Lo sabía. —susurró Sharon. Liam abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Sharon había cogido sus gafas, sin que él apenas lo notara y se encontraba mirándolas fijamente. — Se han ensuciado.—Sharon rió suavemente, mientras volvía a mirar a Liam, quien estaba totalmente petrificado.

— ¿Ensu...ciado...? —consiguió decir Liam.

— ¡Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido con las gafas puestas! —Sharon sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiar las gafas de Liam.

— ¡Ah! ¡No, yo...! — Liam aún se encontraba demasiado confundido para poder articular alguna frase.

Sharon se volvió a acercar a él para colocarle de nuevo las gafas. Liam parpadeó, de nuevo confuso y avergonzado.

— No trabajes tanto y ten más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo, Liam? —dijo Sharon sonriendo mientras abandonaba la Biblioteca.

Liam se dejó caer sobre la silla, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con el corazón aún desbocado. Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño molesto y a la vez avergonzado.

— ¡Ah! No puedo manejar este tipo de cosas...—suspiró, algo más relajado. Deslizó su mirada hacia los libros que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa. Su trabajo.

Sonrió, y pensó que, tal vez por un día...no sucedería nada...¿_verdad_?

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Mal, bien, horrible, pésimo...?

Comentarios, tomates, armas contundentes, críticas, lo que sea, es bienvenido :'D


End file.
